Typical commercial reproduction apparatus include electrostatographic process copier/duplicators or printers, for example. With such reproduction apparatus, pigmented marking particles are utilized to develop an electrostatic latent image of information to be reproduced on a dielectric support member for transfer to a receiver member, or directly onto a receiver member. The receiver member bearing the transferred marking particle developed image is transported through a fuser device where the marking particle image is fixed (fused) to the receiver member, for example, by heat and pressure to form a permanent reproduction.
The marking particles for developing the electrostatic latent image are supplied to the reproduction apparatus development station in a receptacle removably connected to a receiving apparatus for the development station. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,887 (issued Nov. 27, 1990, in the names of Hacknauer et al), shows a marking particle receptacle having a particle-containing portion with a base. The base has an opening facing downward in use and a flange extending outward from the opening. A cover is slidably secured to the flange. A receiving apparatus for the receptacle includes a replenisher sump for receiving marking particles through the base of the receptacle when the opening of the receptacle is positioned directly above the sump. The receptacle with the slide cover is positioned beside the replenisher sump, and the receptacle particle containing portion is slid off the cover and over the replenisher sump, with the flange sliding on a receiving surface that surrounds an opening for the replenisher sump.
The receptacle particle containing portion is moved back over the cover, after the receptacle is emptied, to prevent the escape of residual marking particles remaining in the marking particle receptacle during removal and further handling in recycling of the receptacle. The slide cover employs a hinge to enable it to move out of the way when the receptacle is operatively located relative to the replenisher sump of the reproduction apparatus development station. However, there is no mechanism for retaining the slide cover in such position. As such, the slide cover and it seal, are subject to damage during operation of the reproduction apparatus.